


Jeeves and the Idle Chatter

by godsdaisiechain (preux)



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Cuddling, Multi, ear nibbling, fireplace, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeeves asks Bertie why he confided in Stiffy Byng.</p><p>For lawnnun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeeves and the Idle Chatter

Jeeves once asked why I was foolish enough to confide in Stiffy Bing about my aversion to marrying Madeline Bassett.  We were curled up in front of a fire and reminiscing about the scaly adventure of the black amber bijou.

“Well, you know, Reg, she was always a good enough egg.  Like a sister, especially once she hitched her hopes to old Stinker.  It’s just when one gets between her and Harold, she’s like a mother tigress caring for its cub.”

Jeeves kissed the back of the Wooster neck, sending the most delicious tingles through the willowy frame. “But it is so unlike you to confide such feelings to anyone, darling.  Why Miss Bing?”

“She told me all her secrets, Reg.  First time I met her. An orphaned young nippette, missing the lost hand of the mater after meeting her first and only love.  Trapped in the household of that stern avuncular magistrate.”

“I was unaware of the circumstance.”  Jeeves stroked the back of the neck absently, causing Wooster to wriggle in the throes of the most delectable sensations.

“They all do, Jeeves.  All the beazels treat Wooster like a tamed janitor to the loony bin qua brother. You’d be shocked to know what Florence or Honoria secretly yearn for.”  Bertram gave a gasp as Jeeves bent to nibble the region indicated.

“Not terribly surprised.”

“Really?”

“You.  They yearn for you. After all, you are the most delightful morsel of love and affection.”  Buttons began to be liberated and the skillful Jeevesian fingers rubbed the Wooster breastbone while the sensitive regions of the ear were nibbled.

Young Bertram snorted. “Not at all, Jeeves.  It’s all a front.  They yearn for the freedom to go off and live on their own.  They yearn to be like Bertram.  But not Stiffy.  She yearns to care for Stinker.  All her testiness, all that misplaced affection lavished on the hateful Bartholomew.  Trapped in a house with Madeline Bassett as her only close companion.”

“But, Bertram…”

“Enough of this idle chatter.  You know I only want to think of you when in a state of undress.”  A hitch sounded in the Jeevsian breath. I turned a bit and saw his eyes darken. “Ah, you do know… now let’s see where you’d like to be stroked and nibbled, my good man.”

 


End file.
